


Dog Person

by starfetcher



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Admiral Janeway - Freeform, Alternate Timelines, Chakotay (referential), Drabble, Endgame, Episode: s07e25 Endgame, Gen, Mark Johnson (referential), Seven of Nine (referential), Tuvok (referential)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfetcher/pseuds/starfetcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the alternative timeline of <i>Endgame</i>.</p>
<p>  <i>It had been five months since Voyager had returned to Earth when Admiral Janeway finally found some sparetime to visit her old home. She had been busy debriefing, attending banquets, writing endless reports (oh, how she had missed paperwork), holding lectures, being interviewed and countless other things one had to endure after making a 70.000 lightyear trip. This was the first time in those five months that she could spare for a little private journey. At least that was what she told herself. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Person

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful artwork of kate-boosh over at [Tumblr](http://kate-boosh.tumblr.com/post/103554248528/and-here-is-admiral-janeway-with-kittens-who-can) and first posted there as a reply ([my original post](http://nothingofimportance-mostly.tumblr.com/post/103600388234/kate-boosh-nothingofimportance-mostly)).

It had been five months since Voyager had returned to Earth when Admiral Janeway finally found some sparetime to visit her old home. She had been busy debriefing, attending banquets, writing endless reports (oh, how she had _missed_ paperwork), holding lectures, being interviewed and countless other things one had to endure after making a 70.000 lightyear trip. This was the first time in those five months that she could spare for a little private journey. At least that was what she told herself.

The house looked just like she left it and almost unrecognisable at the same time, Janeway observed astonished.  
Mark had told her some time ago about his marriage, his children, even grandchildren. After they had established the communications relay - thanks to Reginald Barcley - they had been in constant contact with Starfleet HQ and their friends and families back in the Alpha Quadrant.  
Most of the time Janeway had felt like an silent observer, not being able to interact or interfere in any way, always only watching, not taking part.

At first it had hurt, reading Mark's letters. She didn't blame him, how could she? She was so far away, had been believed dead even. But it still stung, seeing him with his wife. Children. Grandchildren.  
While she was alone, out in the galaxy. All alone. Alone in space, and alone aboard Voyager, set apart from the others by one pip on her collar. The crew of Voyager was her family, there was no doubt about that, but the only children she would have were Naomi Wildman, Miral Paris and all those other children of the Delta Quadrant.

She had cried about a letter from Mark only once.  
"Kathy,  
I'm sorry to tell you - no, words can't really express how I feel about this. So I'll just give it to you straight:  
Elizabeth died last night.  
It was old age, plain and simple. I'm surprised she held out this long.  
I think she was waiting for you.  
She went peacefully and without pain. We buried her behind our house, just beneath the chestnut tree she used to chase squirrels mad around. The kids replicated a little tombstone.  
I'm sorry.  
Mark" 

_I think she was waiting for you._

Those words were repeated again and again and again and again inside her head.

_I think she was waiting for you._  
 _I think she was waiting for you._  
 _I think she was waiting for you._  
 _I think she was waiting for you._

Janeway shook her head. That had been how many years ago? Ten? Twenty? She wasn't sure. It was such a long time ago. Back then, they had still been alive.  
Chakotay, Seven... Tuvok hadn't showed any sign of disease yet.  
  
 _I think she was waiting for you._  
  
She had made her choice back then.  
Choosing the safer way, the longer way. Not knowing that such an opportunity would present itself never again.  
But it had been the right choice. The safe choice. She had brought Voyager home, against all the odds. They had made it.  
  
 _I think she was waiting for you._  
  
She shook her head again. Too many ghosts.  
She didn't enter the Johnson residence, she didn't even knock. She wasn't here to see Mark, or his wife, or his children or grandchildren. She was here to pay her respects to Elizabeth. Nothing more, nothing less. Meeting Mark and his family had to wait for another time.  
  
She made her way to the back of the house, carefully sidestepping the plants planted on the little path on the left side on the house. Apparently this was still Mark's little empire. He had allowed no one to touch anything in this part of the garden. He didn't believe in organising his garden, he liked it wild, chaotic, "natural", as he had called it.  
She remembered that one time when she had stepped on a little budding flower. All hell had broken loose. Mark had been fuming.  
  
Janeway shook her head for a third time.  
  
There it was. The chestnut tree. It was a grisly old thing, almost like the tree that had grown in front of her window a lifetime ago.  
  
The tombstones beneath its shadow were almost as withered. There were five of them, arranged in two rows.  
"Larry - No squirrel could escape him." " Ciel - He defended his home bravely." "Brimstone - Racing with the stars." "Greg - A girl's best friend." "Elizabeth - Now your watch has ended."  
  
She stood there for quite some time, looking at the little stone. "Now your watch has ended", she mouthed without a sound.  
  
 _I think she was waiting for you._  
  
Janeway bent down, brushing her fingertips against the stone. Faces floated before her, Seven, Chakotay, Tuvok, Mark. Elizabeth.  
"I am home", she whispered, "you don't have to wait anymore."  
  
"Meow?", came the careful answer.  
  
Janeway straightened at once, by reflex reaching for her phaser - that wasn't there - and tried to localise the source of the sudden sound.  
  
"Meow?" There it was again.  
  
Janeway looked up at the tree. And there it was. A little orange ball of fur. Green eyes looking straight into hers.  
  
"Meow." It sounded more determined this time. Then it vanished.  
Only to make a graceful landing on Janeway's head. She was too startled to even react as the little kitten rolled into a ball on top of her head, purring away.  
  
It was a peculiar sensation, almost as if she pressed her head against the slightly vibrating walls in Engineering, only much warmer and softer.  
  
A giggle escaped her. The kitten stopped purring at the sudden movement and shifted slightly.  
  
Still giggling, Janeway reached for it. Without resisting, the kitten let itself be pulled away. Holding it up with one hand, Janeway examined it closely.  
A kitten. A scrawny little thing, apparently living half-wild around the house. The once-neat fur suggested that someone in had taken care if it - once. Now it was in desperate need of a wash.  
  
"Meow!" The green eyes seemed to challenge her. Why don't you wash me then?  
  
Yes, Janeway thought, why don't I?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave comments or feedback of any kind.


End file.
